


Making Things Up As I go

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Series: Detroit Become Human fics [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Kid Fic, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, back on my bullshit fellas, but not mains i promise, the best boy Sumo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: It's meant to be Hank's and Connor's day off, but relaxing doesn't seem to quite be something to universe cares to give them.With android dead, her wife missing and no possible leads to go on it seems they need a miracle or ten to solve this case.That is until they find an unlikely witness. Now Hank has to ensure that the witness is protected from whoever is trying to harm them while trying to balance his own issues, the case and getting information from the witness.Hank's convinced life just has it in for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again literally 20 minutes before I'm meant to be at a college graduation meal but it's all fine (Hopefully)
> 
> I'm back at it again with a fanfic no one really wants but I'm going to give anyway!  
> As usual my sister is my beta reader - though she hasn't read the first chapter whoops - and all comments are appreciated!
> 
> The rating is for the first chapter!
> 
> Come talk or send a request at my new tumblr!
> 
> https://itscanonfellas.tumblr.com/
> 
> Not too sure how quickly I will update but if I get enough comments i'll try get it out as soon as you all want!

Hank wakes up that morning, well rested and comfortable which is a rarity in itself. The night before, they finally closed a case, and a big one at that, that had brought nothing but endless late nights of research, high stress and copious amounts of coffee and alcohol – much to the disdain of Connor.

Fowler had been surprisingly giving when he gave both Connor and Hank the next day off to rest, but Hank supposed it was down to how pleased Fowler was that the case was officially done with.

Hank hardly remembers the previous night other than tumbling into bed with Connor. He hasn’t felt this well rested in at least a few months.  
Stretching out, Hank’s bones groan in protest before he rolls onto his side; coming face to face with Connor.

The android is smiling at him as their eyes meet. Connor looks…soft. His hair is mused from Hank’s fingers carding through it the night before, Connor’s clad only in one of Hank’s old band t-shirts that’s just a few sizes too big so it’s slipping ever so slightly off of his shoulder. The sun leaking through the curtains is casting a delicate glow over the room and hitting Connor at just the right angle so that the hickies on his neck are pleasingly dark against Connor’s fair skin. Soft indeed.  
“Good morning, Hank” is whispered between them and Hank couldn’t stop himself if he tried.

And he doesn’t.

Bridging the gap between them, Hank wraps a hand to cup Connor’s hip; thumb venturing beneath the t-shirt as he kisses Connor.

Connor, as always, opens up for Hank almost immediately. Tilting his head ever so slightly and opening up his mouth, tongue searching for Hank’s and the man is eager to entwine them.

Connor nestles closer and Hank’s hand slides around to cup Connor’s bare ass; feeling sticky traces of their activity the night before causing Hank to groan into the kiss. Hank presses two fingers against Connor and his body offers little resistance.

They break apart, Connor licking his lips “I’m still wet, Hank, I can take it” and he says it with such sincerity in his voice, eyes still staring at Hank filled with such warmth.  
Out of all the things he could have said.

Hank chooses not to reply, not too sure he can and instead ducks back down to kiss Connor again. He nudges Connor’s leg up over his thigh in order to delve his fingers just that deeper into Connor, gentle in their search to make Connor squirm.

They end up somehow with Connor ontop of Hank; riding Hank’s fingers in search of the fullness he’s come to crave. With the way Connor is whimpering and gasping you’d think he was pleading like his life depends on it.

And he’s very convincing.

“Hank” he cries and its music to Hank’s ears “Hank!”

“What is it, baby?” Hank feels slightly cruel as he wraps his hand around Connor’s dick; giving it a slow tug and making Connor tighten his hands on Hank’s shoulders, grip almost bruising.

It takes Connor a moment, hips eventually stuttering to a stop as if the very action itself pains him but he manages to stutter out “I…I’m going to…to cum”

“Go on then” Hank encourages; fist tightening just so and Connor jerks up into it unwillingly.

A hand comes to press against Hank’s chest while the other pulls Hank’s hand from his cock which is leaking profusely at this point. “No” he cries and Hank sees the beginnings of unshed tears welling up in brown eyes. “I need to be full…please, I want you inside of me”

How the hell could Hank refuse?

Despite his desperation, once Hank slides into arguably his favourite place to be, Connor maintains a slow pace; rocking leisurely while his hands map over Hank’s body. They cup Hank’s face, stroke his cheeks fondly; his neck, shoulders and chest before the one migrates back to Hank’s cheek.

Hank leans into the touch, tilting his head to press a kiss to Connor’s cool palm.

Connor cums first, smearing itself messily across Hank’s hip and abdomen and Hank prides himself over the fact he’s still got it before he’s coming, Connor’s ass flush against him.

They come down from their high slowly, Hank allowing himself to relax limply against the mattress while Connor remains straddling his lap.

Every so often, Connor will shift; rolling his hips ever so meekly and he has that same smug little smirk on his face.

“What are you grinnin’ at?” Connor doesn’t respond, but he does clench around Hank’s softening cock; not making any effort to get up and that’s all the answer Hank needs “Are you kidding? You gonna be this pleased every time I cum inside you?”

“Well, the sensation is something I’m particularly fond of, so unfortunately I will be Hank”

Hank’s cock gives a twitch of interest but Hank doesn’t have the energy to have another round so soon. What he does do however is pull Connor down so he can kiss the smirk off of Connor’s face. “So” he whispers as Connor withdraws “How about a little longer in bed?”

Connor’s face brightens before he ducks his head again, lisp meeting Hank’s once more.

So that was a yes.

It’s a shame their day off doesn’t last the full day.


	2. Unlikely Witness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is really self indulgent but any comments are appreciated as they let me know you guys want more!
> 
> Hope there's at least a few out there who can enjoy this fic.
> 
> In this chapter, Connor and Hank show up to the crime scene and find an unlikely witness in the process.
> 
> My tumblr, come send me prompts and stuff!
> 
> https://itscanonfellas.tumblr.com/

The crime scene is swarming by the time Hank pulls up; Connor is the first to hop out the car before Hank can even tell him to stay put.

The detective has long since given up on that.

“Afternoon, Hank” One of the officers greets as he approaches and Hank flushes when he recognises her voice. The same one he’d once heard in the archives when he and Connor had been otherwise…preoccupied. The officer notices his change in demeanour because she cocks her head to the side and smirks. At first Hank thinks she knows but then she continues on “What? Crime scene got you all hot and bothered?”

Hank grunts and brushes her off, it would have been worse if she’d found them he guesses. “Yeah, yeah, what we got?”

“One badly damaged android, female, we can’t get her online but she isn’t deactivated just yet, not looking too good though” the officer walks them toward the house as she continues. The house is nice; the usual white picket fence same as the others in the neighbourhood and looked nothing like the usual areas they investigated for homicides, especially android related ones. “The attacker burst through and attacked the female android that we’ve yet to identify”

They walk through the living room where the window is shattered, glass along the floor below it. The furniture is all in disarray, coffee table thrown and the sofa on its side. In fact, the only thing untouched is the TV which is hung on the wall out of harm’s way.

Not a robbery then.

Hank catches a quick glimpse of Connor and the android is already off, LED blinking rapidly yellow as he goes searching for clues.

Almost like a sniffer dog.

Hank fights a smile – it wouldn’t be exactly appropriate for the scene of a crime – and brings himself to continue to where the officer has stopped; looking down to the crumpled body shoved into the fireplace.

The synthetic skin has been burnt away by the dying embers the android had fallen into; revealing the white plastic beneath. She’s an AX400, like that Kara chick Connor had once attempted to chase across a busy highway before Hank had intervened. The same android that would bring a child and a giant of an android visiting from time to time, despite Hank’s protests. Her long blonde hair is covering most of the damage to her face, but her entire left side is near enough caved in. her right arm is completely severed and there’s blue blood everywhere.

“Geez” Hank mutters “What a mess”

“Damn right” She agrees “They think this happened sometime this morning around 2-3 am, the neighbour got home from her work shift and saw the window smashed in and called it in an hour ago”

“The androids name is Lena, she has a wife by the name of Sierra Mack who works as an accountant downtown” Connor pipes up, Hank turns to face him and grimaces as Connor brings his fingers down from his mouth and he catches the tinge of red to them. “Sierra’s blood is all over the driveway and hall, hinting she was dragged out of the house but her trail abruptly ends in the driveway”

So she was taken them. Dead or alive they had to find her “Hey Con?” Connor perks up “Think you can get this android back online?”

Connor glances regretfully to the android’s body, eyebrows furrowed as he scans her. Hank feels a pang of sorrow at Connor’s expression, even after androids fought and won their freedom, there are still those out there who see them less than dirt. The death of an android life is still a life lost, something Hank had come to sympathise with “I don’t know Lieutenant…I can try but it may only be for a moment”

“Worth a try” He passes the android and pats his back “I’m gonna go check the rest of the house, see if the responding officers missed anything”

“Very well, Lieutenant” Connor agrees before kneeling down by the crumpled body.

The search is fruitless, as Hank expected. Most of the conflict happening downstairs but the variety of boxes he notices in one of the rooms makes him stop and take a moment to search. There are parts for a bed stacked away next to a large box, various other ones containing articles of clothing and books “So…you were moving, huh?”

The sound of a shuffle behind him makes Hank jump; spinning around with his hand on his gun at his hip but the room is decidedly just as empty as when he entered. Not even Connor has come wandering upstairs but Hank supposes he’s preoccupied with the body.

Hank scans it for a minute, looking for a sign of life before he sighs, hand coming up to rub his temple. What he wouldn’t do to be back in bed that morning again.

They’d been in the middle of making dinner together, or more so Hank complaining which Connor guided him through it, when they’d gotten the call of another large homicide case involving an android.

Well the boxes are all checked so he doesn’t have to linger any longer and he’s eager to leave and start finding out what exactly went on or if Connor was able to get something from the android.

“Lieutenant!”

“Yeah?!”

The same noise from earlier clatters from behind Hank again and he spins around to where the cupboard of the room is. Hank narrows his eyes at it and, sure enough, it’s perched open just a crack; slightly rocking as though it was nudged just slightly.

Okay, now he knows he’s not going crazy.

Cautiously Hank advances closer to the closet.

“You should come see this!”

“One second Connor!”

From where he is, Hank can’t see through the crack, it’s far too dark in the dimly lit room but Hank’s fairly certain there’s something in there.

“Lieutenant”

He reaches out slowly and wraps his hand around the door knob; careful not to jar the door too much.

“I think there may be somebody else in the house-!”

Before hank even gets the chance to tug the cupboard open, the door is flung open and a figure is barrelling directly into him. Hank can’t control the yell of surprise at the sudden force but he’s more focused on wrapping his arms around the figure so they can’t escape. Although Hank may not possess the strength he once did, he’s able to get a good hold on the suspect preventing them from fleeing.

It’s only when he has the figure trapped does Hank realise just how small they are in his arms, legs kicking a little off the floor and hands scratching at his coat desperately “LET ME GO!” They shriek in a voice too tiny to be threatening.

“Hey! Wait a minute would ya?!” Hank snaps back but the wild child is still struggling. They get a lucky kick directly into Hank’s shin and he drops them with a cry of pain “FUCK! Wait-!”

The child sprints away from Hank but they don’t make it far. Just as they cross the doorway, a hand reaches down to grab the back of their t-shirt and hoists them into the air with a wail of surprise.

Connor is almost smooth in the way he scoops the child up into his arms; cradling them and effectively trapping the child against his chest.

And he knows it too. As a rather sore Hank approaches, Connor is smirking; clearly not fazed by the hollering child kicking in his arms “Show off” Is Hank’s only reply but it only makes the smirk wider.

“STOP! I’LL CALL THE POLICE!” 

“We are the police, kid!” Hank’s tone is probably a tad too harsh but the effect is almost immediate. The child pauses in fighting and stops to stare at Hank, cautiously.

“…You…You are?”

“Yes! I tried to tell you but you were too busy trying to Karate Kid me”

The child’s chest is heaving now they’ve taken a minute to breathe and Hank takes the opportunity to take them in.

She can’t be any older than six, dark hair falling out of her ponytail and piercing eyes switching between Hank, Connor and the doorway. She looks terrified and Hank can see her cheeks are moist with recently shed tears, as well as dry tracks where they’d dried. “Oh” Her voice quivers; finally settling on looking at Hank. Still guarded “…I think somebody hurt my mommies”.

* * *

Wynnie Mack, five, the daughter of the victims who had witnessed her mother’s get attacked and watched the mysterious killer knock them both down.

In fear, she’d scrambled to her room and hid in the closet up until the point Hank had found her. The child, who had originally tried to fight Hank, now couldn’t seem to stay away from him and Connor. She’d had to be physically carried by three other officers to get her checked out and changed from her soiled outfit and Connor himself offered to travel with her until things were sorted.

Hank sighs and leans back in his chair; catching a glimpse of Wynnie staring at him. The girl is sat across from Hank on Connor’s side of the desk; legs swinging contently as she had previously been watching some sort of cartoon on the monitor but now she is staring at Hank intently, no longer following the moving images on the screen. “What you lookin’ at?”

“You” Wynnie replies casually, eyes unmoving and Hank feels a twinge of frustration settling itself into his temple.

“Well knock it off”

Wynnie flicks a strand of wet hair out of her face, still a little damp from her bath the previous hour. “Why?”

“Because you’re annoying me, go bother some else-”

“Hank!” The lieutenant spins in his chair to where Fowler is watching the two “If you’re done arguing with a child, I want you in my office, now”

Great. Just great.

With a grunt of protest, Hank hoists himself up out of his chair; shooting the grinning child a dirty look to which she just sticks her tongue out in retaliation.  
Entering Fowler’s office, the man doesn’t even glance up from his desk. Well, this isn’t gonna be good.

Hank closes the door behind him; wishing more than anything he had Connor’s comforting presence with him.

It takes a moment for Fowler to speak to Hank, a tired hand rubbing at his face before he begins “Now I don’t want no bitching from you Hank”

“Well it depends” Hank folds his arms and leans against the wall behind him “On what you’re going to tell me”

“This is your case, Hank, I’m not taking I from you or your…Connor…but we’ve got some implications” That’s a good start at least “We didn’t account for a child in the mix as a witness, she’s going to have to go into protection, with someone who can keep her safe while taking care of her needs in a…stable, sort of lifestyle”

If you’d have asked Hank what he thought he was brought into the office for, it could have been anything, from being saddled to desk work, to even having to finally deal with his none professional relationship with Connor.

So he isn’t exactly prepared for the next words out of Fowler’s mouth “I want you and Connor to protect Wynnie, which means she’s coming home with the two of you”

Hank chokes on the air in his chest and he splutters “What?!” He hollers; glad Fowler’s office is soundproof, otherwise the rest of the office would get quite the show. “No way, no way in hell! Fowler what part of you thinks this is a good idea?!”

“The kid likes you, Hank!” Fowler reasons “It took how many officers to pry her away from Connor for god’s sake! And as far as I’m concerned, you and Connor are just about as domestic as they come; you’re lucky I’m not getting either of you assigned new partners”

The way Fowler phrases that last part leave little to no room for reasoning. It’s a loosely veiled threat at best. And Hank finds himself at a loss.

“There’s a social worker who we’re assigning weekly visits” his boss continues “Since the victims were already in the process of moving, once everything is inspected we’ll have someone help you grab some of her things; that includes her bed but we don’t know how long that’s gonna take”

“I can’t fucking believe this…” A hand comes up to run distraught through his hair and he finds himself looking back towards his desk.

Connor has appeared between the time Hank entered the office and now because he’s sat in his chair again, Wynnie on his lap and they’re having a thumb war, both staring intently in concentration and Connor has his tongue peeking out ever so slightly.

It seems this time Connor wins because Wynnie throws her hands in the air and begins to yell at Connor in what seems like protest but is quickly silence by Connor holding his hand out for another round.

They’re both giggling to each other as the battle continues on.

Oh fuck.


	3. A long night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor bring Wynnie home and introduce her to her new furry friend...That's about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back, not beta read again because my sister decided to abandon me and go to Liverpool for a week the heathen.
> 
> This months been really rough so I apologise to those waiting on a new chapter, they'll come out eventually it'll just be sporadically!
> 
> Again, the support for this fic has been phenomenal and comments are what keep me writing this fic. Come send me a prompt! it may take a little time but i'm always open to ideas seeing as I have very few.  
> https://itscanonfellas.tumblr.com/
> 
> Maybe give me a few ideas about things you'd like to see our trio get up to. Also there WIll be plot you just have to bear with me I promise

“What’s your house like?” Wynnie questions from her position in Connor’s lap. They don’t have a car seat for her as they can’t pick anything up from the active crime scene just yet but she seems content enough to press herself against the passenger side window; staring at all the buildings they pass.

Hank hasn’t outright told Wynnie she’d be staying with them, but the little girl seems to understand nonetheless. She’d followed Hank along with no complaints; instead yapping both his and Connor’s ears off about every little thing.

Connor hasn’t been told either. But Connor is also…well, Connor, so he probably knows at this point when Hank pulls the car into park in his driveway.

“Look for yourself” He gestures; pulling his keys out of the ignition. Wynnie squints up at the house through the windscreen; looking at it for a moment.

“It’s smaller than mine” she seems to settle after a moment, nodding her head almost in self-agreement before reaching to pull at the door handle. Connor sees her struggle and helps her pull the rest of the way so the car door pops open and he safely deposits Wynnie onto the pavement.

Wynnie wastes no time running to the front door.

“Little asshole” Connor snorts, turning to look at Hank with a neutral expression, but he fails because the traitors lip quivers ever so slightly “The both of you”

“I haven’t said anything lieutenant” Connor shrugs innocently, but Hank’s known him long enough and he doesn’t fall for it at all.

They exit the car and Hank locks it just as Wynnie pipes up again “Hurry up old man!”

“Who you callin’ old?!”

“It’s cold!” she whines back and begins hopping from foot to foot and Hank has to agree. Its early October and a chill is setting in the night air, time for Hank to start wearing his winter jacket again. Wynnie herself is dressed in a simple pair of leggings and a brown, black and white spotted hoodie which clearly isn’t made for the autumn weather.

He complies; unlocking the door and Wynnie squeezes through before it’s even fully open “Hey!” Hank calls after her and she stops to turn and face him.  
Connor shucks off his jacket and hangs it on the rack near the door, bending down “Want some help taking your shoes off?”

Hank hadn’t bothered with taking off his coat and shoes at the door before Connor, but the androids little habits have rubbed off on him. In fact, his whole life seems to have some form of routine because of Connor slotting himself into Hank’s little world.

Hank hangs his coat on a peg as Wynnie comes bounding back down the hall, stopping to plonk on her bottom in front of Connor. “Please” and sticks out her leg.

For a moment, Hank merely observes as Connor’s nimble fingers make quick work of Wynnie’s laces; leaving Wynnie to pull off her sneakers herself.

It has been a long while since there has been a child running through the halls of Hank’s house and Hank hadn’t planned to have any more after he lost Cole, not willing to open himself up so vulnerably again.

Now he has Connor and a five year old who is as insufferable as most children her age.

And of course, Sumo.

Who, as if summoned by whatever god likes to torture Hank’s daily life, appears at the end of the hall with a loud woof.

Wynnie essentially lights up like a god damn Christmas tree; heading whipping around to look at Sumo with wide eyes “DOG!” She screams and in a scurry she turns; scrambling up on all fours and in the process kicking off her remaining shoe before she’s skidding to meet Sumo.

Sumo, the hulking wall of fur he is, is unmoved when Wynnie hits him at full force and tiny hands come to grip at his fur so she can nuzzle his face with hers.

“We’re the same!” She flips up her hood and leans down so Sumo can see the patterns on it.

From where he’s at, Hank can’t get a look at what it is, but Sumo takes an immediate interest only reserved for food and trying to open the bedroom door when his presence is clearly unwanted.

Either way, the canine is pleased at the new attention from the little human and presses forward against Wynnie until she falls to her butt; hands still locked onto his fur and babbling happily to Sumo who’s a good few sizes larger than her.

“C’mon Sumo, leave her alone”

The dog pauses for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not he should listen before Connor walks passed him; cooing to the large dog about his day and Sumo is quick to forgo sniffing Wynnie in order to trot along after Connor.

Hank moves to stand beside Wynnie who pouts at Sumo’s retreating figure and that’s when he catches a glimpse of her hoodie. There are two big black beads sewn into the fabric to resemble a pair of eyes, as well as a black button nose and mouth, all topped off with a pair of dog ears.

It was obviously not made to look real but Hank blinks for a moment because holy shit no wonder Sumo was so interested the hoodie made Wynnie look like his twin from above.  
Wynnie turned to glance up at Hank, eyes peeking out from beneath her hood and she grins “Think he likes me?”

“Sure kid” Hank agrees. Wynnie seems pleased by his answer and nods, before struggling to her feet and padding after Connor and dutifully commenting on everthing she deems interesting. And that appears to be a lot it seems because her voice carries on long after Hank goes to clump on the couch away from her sight.

Hank mulls over the situation for a good while. As long as he can anyway before he deems it too unfair to leave Connor with all the responsibility.

They’d done everything together so far, Hank isn’t about to stop now.

When he eventually does enter the kitchen, he finds Connor sat at the table. Wynnie is sat on the floor between his legs; her back facing Connor as he fiddles with something.

It takes a moment for Hank to realise he’s braiding Wynnie’s hair. Her hair is long and almost like a mane, Hank notes, now that it’s been washed and dried and Connor’s nimble fingers make quick work of the simple braid.

Well, simple for Connor maybe.

She’s also stripped down to a t-shirt with a bumble bee on, and her pants but she doesn’t seem all too bothered about the cold tiles because she’s far too busy talking. “Did you know you can’t sneeze and keep your eyes open?”

“Really?” Connor feigns surprise and Hank finds himself grinning widely as their eyes meet.

“Yeah! I tried it too to be sure” Wynnie seems almost proud of herself as she wriggles to get more comfortable and Hank decides to make himself known rather than hovering awkwardly in the doorway.

“What are you two yapping about?”

Wynnie glances up at Hank and exclaims ‘He’s here!’ while Connor shrugs nonchalantly; looking incredibly at peace despite the situation. “We’re just getting Wynnie ready for bed, Hank”

Before he can even so much as utter a reply Wynnie scrunches her face up and tries to cock her head around to face Connor “Who’s Hank?” Connor, almost bewildered, just points toward Hank and when Wynnie’s eyes settle on his, she seems almost at a loss “I thought your name was lee-ten-ant?”

It’s out before he can stop it. The look of confusion on Connor’s face and the shock in Wynnie’s voice is too much combined and he bursts into laughter, the kind that makes his sides ache because that has to be the best thing he’s heard all month. Wynnie can’t seem to decipher whether or not they’re pulling her leg but Hank eventually calms down and wipes at his eyes. “Geez kid, that’s the best thing I’ve heard all week”

Wynnie pouts; jutting out her chin at Hank to not show her embarrassment while Connor finishes off tying up her hair. “All done, time for bed”

Oh shit. He’d forgotten about that.

He and Connor meet each other’s eyes, as if searching for an answer to their bedding dilemma. But all he gets is a shrug. Hank sighs “Right I’ll take the couch”

“I don’t need to lay down to recharge” Connor adds with a seemingly confident nod; standing up and tucking the chair neatly beneath the table “Are you ready Wynnie?”

But Wynnie doesn’t shift from where she’s sat. Her arms are still crossed and her legs are flat against the floor, but her chin is tucked against her chest as she sits quietly. Unmoving. Far from the girl who’d been chattering away less than a few moments ago.

“Wynnie?” Connor coaxes again but Wynnie’s adamant she’s staying put.

And she’s quivering.

It’s not very noticeable but Hank sees the distinct shake of her shoulders and then a sharp sniff in the silence of the now tense kitchen. And it clicks.

Wynnie had been in bed, alone and scared when her parents had been brutally attacked and even in an entirely new area away from it all, the fear of a repeat of the previous night’s events is probably terrifying the girl more than she’s probably willing to admit. Maybe she's too worried to ask, maybe she's mulling over the idea she's going to be by herself again. Either way, he's not going to let a little girl face her demons on her own.

Hank gets down to his knee with a grunt; kneeling beside Connor who glances at Hank, but doesn’t say a word. Hank clears his throat “Hey” He coughs. He needs to phrase this in the right way. “DO you think it would be okay if Connor and I stayed in the room with you? Cus, I don’t know about Connor here but I’m not a huge fan of the dark; specially not by myself”

Green eyes peek up at Hank, almost hesitantly and he knows he’s got her. Confirmed when she sniffs out “I guess” and then throws her arms around Hank’s neck almost as an afterthought. Hanks not too sure she’ll sleep tonight after all she’s got keeping her awake, but he has Connor there giving him a soft smile as he rubs Wynnie’s back and he prepares for a sleepless night.


	4. Sometimes It's The Smallest Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so, this chapter is so so so late and barely anything but it's been sat unfinished on word for so long.  
> A lot's happened since I've been gone, first university came about and then not long after I got into a car accident. I know it isn't an excuse, but my time has became limited and I just can't sit typing like I used to. I will finish this fic so I thank each and every one of you who stick with me until the end.
> 
> Here's a little filler chapter for you all!
> 
> My tumblr: https://itscanonfellas.tumblr.com/

It’s barely 6:21 in the morning, the sky still dark outside but the street lamp cracks through the drawn curtains just enough for Connor to clearly see the two humans dozing in bed. 

As expected, it had taken Wynnie until midnight before she finally gave in to exhaustion midway through Connor reading her one of the many stories he had access to. She was out before Connor had even gotten halfway through, leaning back against Hank who was perched upright against the headboard. Hank too was asleep; head craned back at an awkward angle as he snored and Connor had been sure to store the moment away as an unfamiliar warmth settled in his chest.

It took a lot of gentle coaxing and prodding until Hank finally settled on his side, Wynnie spooned beneath his arm while Connor had went into recharge. Now Connor sits back and observes Wynnie who has shifted during the night to tuck herself under Hank’s chin.

There were so many organisations and hate groups who despised androids; believed they didn’t deserve equal rights because they were made by human, just a bunch of parts pretending to be made of skin and bone. Connor and Hank have seen the hatred first hand and the crimes that usually spark from the violence it brings.

Human and android couples seem to get the brunt of it all, but it took a special kind of anger, - a lack of humanity - to break apart a family and leave a little girl an orphan. They had established this was a personal vendetta against the family but there had to be a reason as to why Wynnie was left while both her parents were brutalised.

One thing is for sure, Connor will do everything in his power to keep Wynnie safe and find her mother, even if it means putting himself in peril.

There’s a rustle of fabric and as soon as Wynnie shuffles to lie on her back, Connor prepares to take Wynnie out of the bedroom before she wakes Hank but Wynnie just barely cracks her eyes open to stare blearily at the ceiling.

The girl at first seems content to remain where she is in Hank’s embrace and even snuggling a little into Hank. Until finally Hank’s arm – the warmth and the weight of it– becomes too much for her and she groans and shoves it off of her before shuffling down beneath the duvet to get out from under Hank.

Connor watches the lump wriggle its way down the bed until he hears a dull thump followed by a still half asleep “Owwwww” and Connor decides it’s time to intervene. He gets out of the bed and moves to where Wynnie lays; rubbing at her eyes and he bites his lip to hold back his laughter.

Wynnie allows herself to be carried by Connor out of the bedroom, rubbing absentmindedly at the little LED at Connor’s temple with her fingertips and watching the blue light flicker through the gaps between them.

Eventually, Connor decides to settle the five year old on the sofa and she’s pliant enough so Connor easily deposits her down onto a pillow and Wynnie sits up. Her eyes are bleary with sleep and her hair is wild, hair tie nowhere to be found leaving Wynnie’s hair to unfurl from its intricate braid. “Good morning” it doesn’t seem like Connor’s greeting reaches Wynnie’s conscious immediately, because she stares blankly back at Connor who wipes at the dry tear track at Wynnie’s temple.

Before finally a soft smile blooms over Wynnie’s face, small and tired as she murmurs out “’ornin’” and then, almost as an afterthought, Wynnie glances left to right around the living room “Where’s ‘ank?”

“He’s sleeping” Wynnie nods in understanding and slouches back into the sofa “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah…” despite her agreement, Wynnie trails the word off as her eyes flutter and Connor is sure she’s on her way to nodding off again.

“What do you want?”

“Food”

And with that Wynnie finally allows sleep to consume her again and her chin hits her chest, long eyelashes brushing her cheeks and Connor decides she’s okay where she is for now. After all Wynnie needs all the sleep she can get after such a rough night.

While Wynnie naps, Connor finds he isn’t alone as Sumo comes padding out of the kitchen with a low huff, tail thwapping wildly at the sight of Connor and the android drops a hand down to ruffle the fur atop Sumo’s head; earning a pleased rumble in return. “Hey boy, think we should have eggs for breakfast?”

Sumo lets out a small woof of content and leads the way into the kitchen; knowing full well Connor will feed him tid bits.

Breakfast is portioned onto plates when Hank comes grumbling out of the bedroom, eyes half cracked as he ambles towards the smell of food. Connor feels like he’s seeing double of Sumo and can’t fight the grin off his face.

Hank’s heat settles around Connor from behind, face nestling into Connor’s neck as Hank presses a light kiss of greeting to the skin and nuzzles up to Connor’s jaw. Connor switches off the stove and hears a mumble of what he supposes is a good morning. “Please tell me I just had a weird fucking dream and yesterday didn’t happen”

Connor has to stretch to reach the cutlery draw but he manages while still in Hank’s arms and sorts them out into two sets. “Wynnie is on the sofa”

His only response is a long, drawn out groan of pure exhaustion before Hank goes off in the vague direction of the sofa. Maybe it makes Connor sadistic for finding Hank’s suffering so amusing but it’s Hank that inevitably caused his deviation, so Connor supposes Hank has to deal with the consequences from time to time.

“Oi kid, get up”

“No” comes Wynnie’s half muffled reply.

“It’s my sofa, shift”

“I dibs’d it, it’s mine now”

“I can just throw you off, you know?” despite Hank’s deadpanned tone, Connor can almost picture him fighting off a small smile.

“You’re old, I’ll go for the knees; you won’t take me alive” Connor takes the two plates and cutlery into the living room with Sumo hot on his heels, just in time to see Hank haul Wynnie’s curled up form up with a little difficulty and deposit her on the floor. By the time Wynnie is back up, Hank has taken her seat on the sofa and she releases an enraged huff “Hank! No fair!”

“Don’t need to be fair” he shrugs; settling back almost exaggeratedly as he retorts “It’s my house”

Whatever petty argument is brewing quickly dissipates the moment Connor places the plates down onto the coffee table. It’s almost like flicking a switch. Wynnie stops pouting and drops to her knees at Hank’s feet; making grabby hands towards the cutlery just out of her reach until Connor passes it to her. Even Hank only let’s out a mild grunt of annoyance at Wynnie being in his way before grabbing his own plate.

It’s almost like a usual day off with Hank eating breakfast beside Connor on the old sofa; Sumo nestled at his feet only this time, instead of the couple half-heartedly arguing over what to watch, it’s Hank and Wynnie fighting for the remote and trying to eat at the same time.

Of course, the peace doesn’t last.

Hank’s phone vibrates on the kitchen counter but Connor receives the message first, words flickering to life before his eyes and Connor lets out an inward curse at the email requesting Hank and Connor into the precinct. They can’t just have one day off from the chaos, can they?

“Hank your feet stink” Wynnie huffs; shoving at Hank’s foot which he’s using to nudge Wynnie’s back. Rather than denying the insult, Hank moves his foot further towards Wynnie’s face; causing her to squeal and scramble away from the sock clad foot.

Maybe Connor will wait another hour before telling Hank.

Wynnie jabs with her fork at the sole of Hank's foot and Hank release a strangle yelp of pain before increasing his efforts to know Wynnie to the floor.

Maybe two.


End file.
